As a technique of this type, Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in which a wire-side fast-on tab terminal 603 with a wire 602 is connected to a low-height type surface mounting fast-on tab terminal 601 which is mounted on the surface of a board 600, as shown in FIG. 36 of this application. As indicated by the thick arrow in FIG. 36, the direction in which the wire-side fast-on tab terminal 603 is connected to the low-height type surface mounting fast-on tab terminal 601 is designed to be parallel to the board 600, thereby suppressing the mounting height.